Lost Day
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Can Carl afford to still find joy on his birthday in "One Shot"? Or has it become a day for him to dread whenever it comes?


Hello everybody and welcome to a very special Resoleon Blazblue Fanfiction.

Why is it special? Because it is Carl's birthday and this Fanfiction will be dedicated to him.

If you saw my avatar at one point on May fifth, you could feel it coming but chances are that if you're reading this on a different day, wouldn't know until now.

So for those of you who wanted to see more of Carl in my Fanfictions, well here is your chance!

Lines in _Italics_ mark a flashback...

* * *

**Carl Clover Story: Lost Day**

_In Carl Clover's room which he proclaims his private study, he was reading books about the art of playing the violin while sitting on the edge of his bed. Around the room, there were bookshelves against almost every inch of the wall. On the table laid a setup chess set so that whenever he wanted to play chees by himself, he would be ready to do so. Carl Clover is a natural prodigy of intelligence. Almost nobody can match his intellect. The downside however is that he is incredibly short in stature and is physically frail. As Carl was reading his book, he hears a knock at the door._

_"Come in." Carl replied flatly._

_The door opens to reveal girl who is of tall and elegant stature is seen at the entrance of the door holding a decorated box. Carl looks from his book at the door to see the girl. He smiles widely upon seeing her._

_"Sis...what's that box for?"_

_Ada is Carl's sister. Ada often doted on him when he was a child. Their father and mother were very busy almost every single day of the week and thus, barely had any time to spend with their children. Ada steps into the room and sits next to Carl._

_Ada giggled before speaking. "Silly boy, can't you take a hint? Or are you just simply pretending you don't know what day of the year it is?"_

_Carl looks at his calendar to see that it is May fifth. He slaps his head because he couldn't believe he forgot his own birthday._

_"Ah, that's right! It's my birthday today! Is that my present?" Carl asked eagerly._

_Ada smiled. "Yes it is, Carl. Here, take it."_

_Ada hands the box to Carl and he snags it from her and tears the wrappings off and opens the box. He looks inside to see a purple cloth. He takes it out of the box and hangs it in front of him._

_"Wow, Ada! It's the cape that you promised me you'd get!"_

_Ada laughs. "Mother and I designed that ourselves and we sewed it. There's nothing else like it in the world and we're giving it to you, Carl."_

_Carl's eyes became a bit bigger out of adoration. Are you serious? You're really giving this to me? Thanks, sis! This is so cool!"_

_"Think of your family when you wear this cape, okay? Even when you're all grown up, we want you to keep it safe. Never give it to anyone."_

_"Uh-huh! You got it, sis! I will never, ever, ever give it away and keep it safe when I'm not wearing it!"_

_Ada glances at the clock. Her smile turned into a subtle grimace. "Look at the time..."_

_Carl became concerned. "What's wrong, sis? You were just smiling a moment ago..."_

_"Your big sister has to go. You be a good boy, now."_

_Ada turns away from Carl and starts to get up but Carl tugs on her left arm._

_"Wait, you're leaving, sis? But you just...got here..."_

_Without looking at Carl, Ada rubs Carl's head and then gets up from the bed. She starts to step slowly to the door without looking at Carl._

_"I'm sorry Carl, but there are some things that only your big sister can do. I have to go."_

_Carl reached out to Ada with a single hand. "Sister Ada, you're usually never in a hurry to leave, let alone be this sad to leave. Is there something that happened to mother or father?"_

_Ada stopped just inches from the door way. "...No, Carl. Remember, always think about your family whenever you wear and see that cape, okay?"_

_"I will but...Ada...where are you going?"_

_"...Faraway...I have to go to a place...that's very...far away..."_

_Ada closed the door to Carl's room behind her without even looking at Carl. Carl stares at the door for a very long time while thinking about his sister. He never saw her sister this melancholy before. She's usually perky around him._

_"Ada..."_

* * *

_Inside Carl's dormitory room of the military academy, Carl is sitting on his bed while staring at his cape that was handed to by his sister the last time he saw her. He sees a single drop of liquid drop on it his own tear. Upon hearing a knock on the door, Carl quickly hides his cape under his bed and wipes his face._

_"Come in..."_

_The door opens with Noel, Tsubaki and Makoto entering inside._

_"Happy Birthday, Carl!" All three girls said in unison._

_Carl smiled. "Thank you, thank you, very much."_

_Makoto dashes inside the room to hug Carl._

_"Oh Carl, even though you're a year older, you still look so very cute! I hope you can stay that way forever!"_

_"Um...thanks...I guess...can you let go of me now? I think...my kidneys...oh my goodness...I can't breathe..." Carl said while being constricted in Makoto's hug of affection._

_Noel swooned at the overwhelmingly cute scene._

_Tsubaki became worried. "Makoto, give the boy some air!"_

_Makoto release Carl and goes into an apologetic stance. "Sorry..."_

_Tsubaki clears her throat. "Ahem...anyway...in honor of your birthday, Carl, we decided to give you this present from all three of us. Open it up and see!"_

_Tsubaki holds out a box in front of Makoto and Carl hesitantly takes it from her. He opens the box up gently and sees something circular protruding out the box._

_Carl takes it out. "It's a...top hat...and a purple one at that..."_

_"You don't like it, Carl?" Noel asked._

_"No, it's just that...this is something only gentlemen wear and they don't usually make these anymore."_

_Tsubaki smiled at his remark. "Exactly! We searched high and low for this top hat because all three of us agreed that you would look good in it!"_

_Makoto shook Carl from the shoulders. "Come on, Carl! Try it on, right now!"_

_Carl shrugs Makoto off and puts on the hat. The hat covers half of Carl's face. All three girls hang their heads._

_Noel groaned. "We overestimated his head size..."_

_Carl takes off the hat and laughs a bit. "I'm a gentleman, huh? Maybe this will fit me when I get older."_

_Tsubaki smiles again. "I suppose. In the meantime, until it can fit you, think of us and the good times here when you get older, Carl. After all, this place is more fun with you than without."_

_Carl bowed. "You give me too much credit, Miss Tsubaki. I am not even sure that I even make a direct impact because of my infrequent appearances."_

_Noel giggled. "You do, Carl! Remember that time when you solved the seven mysteries of the military academy?"_

_Carl cleared his throat. "Miss Noel, wasn't that whole thing a setup in an effort to cheer me up when I felt down?"_

_Noel's head slightly hanged. "Oh...but still! If we didn't love you being here with us, we wouldn't have cared to cheer you up or even give you that hat. Carl, this is your day. You should celebrate it with those you love."_

_"Miss Noel, your words match that of a goddess of wisdom. Thank you, very much."_

_Makoto stomped. "Hey! What about me? What about me giving you all those hugs? Or maybe I didn't give enough of them?" Makoto grinned insidiously._

_"Miss Nanaya...your affection is often unnecessary but it gives me so much warmth."_

_Makoto smiled. "Hell, yeah! Wait, what...?"_

_Carl smiled. "Well that's enough talking...shall we head out and celebrate me having grown a year older?"_

_Noel laughs. "Yes, let's!"_

_Tsubaki nods "I'd thought you'd never say the word, Carl."_

_Makoto jumps. "Let's do this shit!"_

* * *

Carl opens his eyes to see that it was nighttime. He found himself lying down on a grassy plain while under a tree, staring at the crescent moon. He slowly sits up and sees his Nox Nyctores sitting next to him. It was Nirvana, a metallic doll under his command that strongly resembled the sister he loved. He was wearing the cape given to him by the sister he loved and the hat that was given from his friends back when he was at school.

"Sis...how long was I asleep? Oh...for the entire day? Ha, ha, ha, I must have been so much more tired that I calculated. This grass feels so soft that it also makes a good napping spot. We're you here all this time, sis? You were? I can always trust you, dear sister..."

The wind blows. As the wind was blowing the trees from the trees rusted. However, Carl and Nirvana hear something in the distance...footsteps. They stand up and go into a battle stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Carl said pointing into the darkness.

The figure slowly started to come into Carl's view. His eyes went completely wide and his mouth gaped as wide as it could. Nirvana started to shake violently.

"It's been a long time...son..." A very deep male voice said.

"Damn you, bastard! Relius Clover, I long cut ties with you from being your son! Why have you come here? No matter, I will finally take this opportunity to..."

Carl makes a hand sign that causes Nirvana to raise a fist.

"...TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

Nirvana's fist starts to go down onto Relius. Relius steps aside to dodge nonchalantly. He chuckles lightly with a light grin.

"My boy...I can feel your hatred for me. However, I'm afraid that hatred you fostered for me isn't enough to...kill me, you own father. Also, I wouldn't be angry that my own father is here. In fact...you should be happy..."

"Shut up! I don't have any reason to be happy with you, Relius Clover!" Carl snarled at Relius.

"My boy...it is May the fifth...don't you know what day it is?"

Carl gasped a bit and for a moment was stricken with fear. He quickly shrugs it off and commands Nirvana to attack again. Relius easily dodges Nirvana's stroke.

Relius nods his head in a "no" fashion. "My boy...you aren't even grateful that I took the time to track down where you are so that I could greet you a happy birthday in person...how ungrateful. I wouldn't expect this kind of greeting from my own...offspring...when I came all this way."

Carl gives a shout. "I don't give a damn that you came all this way to greet me on my birthday! All I know is that I'll take this opportunity to finally take you down and avenge what you did to Ada! GO, ADA!"

Nirvana's nails became long needles and aimed all of them at Relius. He stands still but somehow his figure gets blocked by another metallic figure. Carl gasps upon seeing the metallic figure. He falls to his knees on the ground and his eyes quickly tear up.

"It...can't be...father...what have you...done...?" Carl said with this voice breaking.

Relius grins. "I have given you my birthday present...my boy. This moment for when all four of us are reunited once again, if only for just a moment of two, is my present. Enjoy it, my boy."

Carl starts punching the ground repeatedly. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Mother...what have you done? How could you do this to your own wife and my mother?"

"Oh please. You mean to ask how can I not? Not after Ada has voluntarily took the task of becoming what you see now. I have to admit, I am in her debt to a degree as it lead to the creation of what you're engaged in combat right now. Behold! This is...Fluctus Redactum: Ignis; your mother, my boy."

Carl's tears start to flow uncontrollably. "YOU BASTARD! There's no way in hell that Ada would have agreed to something so inhumane like that unless you've blackmailed her somehow!"

Relius straightens his mask. "I can assure you, son that Ada decided to undergo the procedure at her own will and her will alone. Not from any external force or anything of the sort."

Carl quickly gets up with his tears still falling. "Liar! You're not a human being, you're a monster! I find it hard to believe that you're my biological father!"

"And I find it hard to believe that you're my offspring. I'll let you in on a little secret of mine since you're eager to learn something new."

Carl's view became completely black. He was sure that his eyes were open. He frantically looks around but sees nothing. He realizes that there's a green light in the center.

"Wh...What is...this...?"

Relius's laugh can be heard everywhere. "This, my boy...is the absolute truth of human life! Magnificent, isn't it?"

Carl quickly shuts his eyes. "No! I refuse to believe it! Stop! Get me out of here!" Carl quickly runs in the opposite direction of the light but it stayed the same distance from him each time he looked back. Carl stops to catch his breath.

Relius's laughed echoed. Carl looks all around him to find his physical being.

"It's useless, my boy. I forgot to mention that this was also part of your present. This is the truth, the absolute truth, the inevitable truth of human life. They are born to be used in part of experiments by other human beings that are more intelligent and they will all die in the future. Some will die bravely while others will die meaninglessly. But still, they will die. That's why it is required for me to execute these experiments...to discover the perfect human being. Ada and Ignis has helped me take a monumental step in achieving that task. Now, it's your turn, my boy. It is now your turn to play a part in my discovery. If you join with me here and now, we can discover human perfection, father and son."

Carl hung his head. "Father...if you think that I will take part in such a twisted and cruel thing...YOU'RE DEAD WRONG! I don't give a care about you or your pursuits of perfection because it is NOT possible! I consider my life to be precious and my precious life will not fall victim to you and your mad quest for power! I will avenge Ada and mother, Relius!"

Carl's sight returns to normal. Amazingly, everything was the same as it was. Nirvana stood by Carl while Ignis stood by Relius.

Relius chuckles. "You speak bold words to your father, my boy. But...can you actually back it up by actually besting your own father?"

"I can and I will! Ada...let's do...this..." Carl's vision becomes blurry and he passes out on the ground.

Relius sighs to himself and he turns around. He snaps his fingers to make Ignis teleport out of sight. "My boy, you've grown strong. You were actually stronger than I anticipated. However...will you be able to be strong enough...without Ada? We will answer that question...in due time..."

Relius walks away while giving one last chuckle.

* * *

I hope I did good with that scene there. Once again, this is a Carl Clover birthday Fanfiction. May 5th.

I may have done not such a good job with Carl but I hope I made it good enough for you.

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love puppet battles and I'm going to go eat some cake. Bye.

**Lost Day: End**


End file.
